


I've Missed You.

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, I mean I guess?, Kitten Michael, Luke fucks michael, M/M, Michael dresses up for luke, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, This was a request lol, Top Luke, they have kids too so they gotta be careful lol, this is pure smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke misses Michael. It had been so long that he honestly couldn't wait anymore. And when Michael finally says yes Luke could honestly scream in victory.</p>
<p>Or this is a really shitty summary, I'm sorry lol. This is pure smut and was a request. It was also based of a video which I'll link in the notes so hollaaaaaaaa. But basically Luke fucks Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgfg_luke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgfg_luke/gifts).



> Hello! I'm sorry I've been MIA lately but I've been going through a really tough time as you all can imagine. But let's all send a quick thanks to michaelthekitten for whipping my ass into shape and requesting this. I'm almost done with the new lilac chapter so yayyy. Anyways this was not only based on a really good idea from michaelthekitten but also a video they sent in.  
> **  
> https://twitter.com/sugarbaby_haz/status/675086318356062215  
> **  
> That's it only Michael is in the maid outfit. And I apologize if they're a any typos, I am once again writing on my phone. But anyways enjoy!!!

Luke smiled as he made his way upstairs, their kids were eating and distracted and now was his chance to be with Michael, alone. He walked into their bedroom before noticing that Michael was still taking a shower. He groaned before falling down face first on the bed. It had been so long since they have been together that Luke felt like he might explode. Sure, they gave each other quick hand jobs or blow jobs here and there but nothing more. He understands that it's because they have children and they can't risk getting caught but Luke can't take it anymore.

He couldn't help but think about his boy dressed up in all the cute and sexy outfits that he once did, he softly groaned down into the pillow under him as he felt his cock twitch excitedly. But honestly, who could blame him? When you have a hot as fuck husband then you're allowed to get hard over it. Luke's head shot up at the sound of their bathroom door opening but frowned when seeing that Michael was already fully clothed. Luke's head fell back into the bed as he sighed. Soon enough he felt Michael climbing in next to him and snuggling into his back.

"What's up babe?" Michael's voice sounded so nice a smooth like honey.

Luke groaned, "Nothing.... 'M just frustrated."

He shifted over so his back was laying on the bed and he glanced up at the ceiling before sitting up against the headboard. Luke glanced down at the smaller boy before images of him doing some not-so-pg13 things to Luke flashed through his mind. Luke whined while shifting his position, man these pants were so not good to wear when you have a boner.

"No, seriously, what's wrong? You've been off all day." Luke looked over to his husband who was now laying half over his lap.

He didn't know what to say, 'oh nothing, it's just I really want to fuck the shit out of you while you're all dressed up for me?' Yeah probably not..

"Lukeeeee, don't lie to me, I know something's wrong.."

Luke just shook his head before kissing him. It felt so good to just have the simple touch of Michael's lips against his. And that's when Luke realized just how desperate he was. He slowly pulled Michael's body up so the boys ass was resting just above Luke's growing cock. He grabbed Michael's face in between his hands before kissing him harder. Luke nipped at his lip before taking full control of the kiss. His hand smoothly moved down Michael's body and to his ass.

"W-what do you think you're doing? The kids are downstairs.."

Luke whined before thrusting up into the boys clothed ass, "I know baby, it's just.... I've missed you..." He softly softly kneaded Michael's ass in his hands.

Michael groaned into his ear, "How can you miss me? I sleep next to you. Hell, I fucking live with you." 

Luke let out a frustrated groan, "No no, I don't think you understand, I've missed you." At that exact moment he gripped Michael's hips harder and grinded up into the boy, "I've missed your fucking filthy kisses..... Your sexy outfits..... And don't even get me started on how much I miss the noises you make as I pound into your perfect little ass." Each reason that was listed was accentuated with a bite to Michael's throat.

Luke could feel Michael slowly giving into him as he sucked hickeys on the pale boys neck, "I-fuck-I miss that too, but shit...we-um-we don't have time for that anymore. We have kids Luke.."

"Shhhh babe, I know I know, it's just I honestly can't wait anymore. Fuck-I've been waiting for so long kitten. They're distracted right now, I think we can find time. Please baby, please?" He knew he was whining but when you're desperate who cares.

"Shit-you feel so good. Fuck-yeah-okay but let's make it quick, I don't want them screaming for us." Luke honestly wanted to scream in victory.

He watched with excited eyes as Michael moved over to their closet and pulled out one of Luke's favorite outfits. He frowned when the boy walked back into the bathroom before standing and closing the bedroom door and shedding his clothes. He fisted his hard cock and ran his thumb over the slit moaning softly at the feeling. He leaned back agains the bed as he waited for Michael to come back, Luke had to be careful because theres a chance that just seeing Michael in that outfit could have him blow.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he slowed his hand on his cock before trailing it lower to his balls, he took them in his hands before softly massaging them and moaning. He heard the door to the bathroom open and he lifted his head. Luke moaned as his hand dropped from touching himself completely. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of Michael in the maid outfit.

The black fluffy skirt fell just above Michael's mid-thigh barley covering the boys ass when he turned around, "Kitten, you look so good, come over here baby." Luke's hands wandered over Michael's thick thighs and plump ass as he looked up at the boy. "I want you to ride me baby, I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, okay kitten?"

Luke smirked as Michael whined high in his throat. "Now first I'm gonna open you up kitten. Lay on your tummy for me baby.."

He watched as Michael slowly climbed on the bed, wiggling his ass in the air, Luke rolled his eyes before grabbing some lube and a condom. He watched as Michael positioned a pillow under his hip as he climbed on the bed. Luke sat back on his knees as he ran his hands over Michael's back. His fingers ran along his husbands freckles and massaged the tense muscles. He ran his fingers down the soft silk of the outfit, the black looked so good against Michael's skin and Luke honestly was amazed that the costume had lasted till now.

He finally lifted the skirt of the outfit before kissing lightly on the globes of Michael's ass. He bit and sucked leaving purple marks before pulling away. He coated his fingers in lube before kissing softly at the bottom of Michael's spine and bringing up his forefinger to Michael's hole. He was met with little resistance as his finger fully entered the boy.

"God you're so fucking tight baby, you sure you can take my cock?"

Michael moaned, "Fuck-k Lukey, ahh you feel so good, I promise I can take it, I-I ahhh I promise D-d-daddy!"

He slowly fucked his finger in and out of the moaning boy while leaving hickeys all over Michael's ass. He couldn't help but lightly spank him as well. Before Luke realized it he was already three fingers deep into the boy and Michael was grinding back onto his long fingers with no problem.

"Are you ready? Wanna take my thick cock now baby?" When he heard Michael whimper as he pulled his fingers he smirked, "Of course you are, you dirty little maid. I bet you're always ready aren't you? Get up and get ready to ride my cock kitten."

Luke slowly crawled up the bed so his back was against the headboard again. He watched as Michael crawled towards him with shaky arms and legs. He could tell the he was close already from the angry red color of Michael's cock and the pre-cum dripping down it. He moaned as Michael finally settled on his waist with a strong grip around his shoulders. He couldn't help himself as he pulled Michael into a heated kiss. It was sloppy and one that was perfect for porn but he could care less. He sucked Michael's tongue making him whine once again as he slowly dragged the tip of his cock against the boys hole.

Luke slowly thrusted up into the boy as he kissed him. "Come on baby, show me what you can do. Bounce on this cock baby, take me in all the way like the good little maid you are."

He moaned as Michael gripped at his shoulders and fucked down onto Luke's cock. He could feel Michael's muscles gripping down on him and he was in pure heaven. Luke's hands wandered down to Michael's own cock and he decided to help the boy reach his edge. He slowly pumped the length, Michael was by no means small, in fact, he was almost as big as Luke. Luke ran his thumb along the long vein that ran under it loving the groan that fell from his husbands lips. He loved the sight of Michael's cock and his own hand making the skirt of the outfit ride up.

It looked so fucking hot on the boy and Luke knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He could tell that Michael was in the same position when his hands dug into Luke's shoulders. Luke decided to thrust up into the boy knowing that he would hit the perfect spot in him that made him see stars. "You like riding my cock baby? Or would you rather have me pound that ass until you're weak and can't even walk?"

"I-I-oh fuck-daddy! Yes fuck, I love your cock inside of me. I-I-I love when you fuck me Lukey..."

Luke smirked at the response but when seeing Michael's face flushed and screwed up in pleasure he knew that the boy was to desperate to realize what he was truly saying, just desperate for release. Luke quickened that pace with both his hand and his cock and he could feel himself slowly starting to slip towards the edge. When he felt the silk tie of the maid dress drag along his thighs and balls he fucking lost it. He growled and took full control not caring about Michael's pace. He fucked into him hard and fast making the bed shake and Michael moan.

His hand came around to the back of the dress and gripped hard at the soft material. Luke's nails dug into Michael's ass and the bouncing boy moaned. Luke grunted and jack hammered into the boy. He wanted his baby to be satisfied, and if that meant having the headboard hit the wall then so be it. He felt Michael's hands loosen around his neck and move up to grip the head board. Luke could feel his cock start to slip out of the boys abused hole so he thrusted even harder into it. Which Luke had to admit didn't make the most sense, but hey, it worked.

"F-fUCK DADDY!" Luke grunted at this, god, Michael was so fucking hot. "Please d-d-daddy, I'm so fucking close, please pleaseplease." Michael words soon turned into incoherent mumbles.

"Come for me kitten, let me see your milk baby." 

Luke groaned as Michael's cock gave a pathetic twitch in his hand before it was spilling cum. The white milky substance fell both on Luke's stomach and the black silk of the maid outfit, "That's it baby, fuck down on daddy's cock, make sure you milk it all out baby."

Luke groaned as he felt Michael's ass clench around him hard and he couldn't have tried to stop his orgasm if he wanted. The condom was soon filled with Luke's own cum as he fucked hard into his husband, "F-f-fuck m-Michael, so fucking good baby, you take daddy's cock so well." He fucked in and out of him gently before pulling out.

Michael sat on his waist and collapsed on Luke chest, "You okay baby?" 

Luke smiled when feeling Michael laugh against his chest. They laid there for a few moments sharing soft and sweet kisses and like ran his hands along the material of the maid outfit. 

"You look so beautiful like this Mikey, thank you, I love you kitten." He kissed Michael's lips lightly as he played with the silk ties.

Michael smiled deliriously at him, "You know I'd do anything for you Luke, I love you too." They laid there for a while loving the cozy moment of the post-orgasmic bliss before the moment was ruined by an all to familiar screaming. Luke groaned before pulling the condom off and getting dressed. Luke leaned down to look at his sleepy husband before giving him a kiss on the forehead, "I'll take this one kitten, you rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Especially you @michaelthekitten!! I hoped it wasn't to shitty and what you hoped for! If not, then I'll totally make it up to you, I promise!! Lol Anywayssss lave a comment or kudo if you'd like! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
